One Night
by Orrymain
Summary: Daniel brings more work home from the SGC. Will the two lovers make love or war?


One Night  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudleycomcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website:   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 2  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 14kb, ficlet  
  
Written: May 27-28,30-31, June 19,23-24, 2004  
  
Summary: Daniel brings more work home from the SGC. Will the two lovers make love or war?  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't.  
  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I?  
  
3) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "Twilight's Jubilation" to which it is a follow-up piece to, "Drawer of Trust," and "I'm Fine."  
  
4) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, QuinGem, Drdjlover!  
  
One Night  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Okay, so I know that this refers back to an ancient ritual, but I still don't see the tie-in to lions. Why would they have the lion as their symbol? It doesn't fit in with their culture. Okay, maybe it's not a lion. Maybe it just looks like a lion.  
  
Daniel was seated in the center of his sofa in the living room of his apartment. He was barefoot, wearing brown pants and a tan-and-white striped shirt with two buttons undone at the top. The shirt was untucked. His long, brown shaggy hair was bright and shiny since he had taken a shower and washed it just two hours earlier during a break from his work session.  
  
The archaeologist had gone to the SGC in the morning, but had come home to work, unable to concentrate due to distractions at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Actually, not plural, but singular -- a major distraction, one Colonel Jack O'Neill, decked to the nines in his dress blues for a meeting with the brass.  
  
Daniel's only hope had been that Jack would be cooped up in his meeting for hours, and then would be out of sight for a training session scheduled with new recruits for the afternoon. The meeting with the brass, however, had been cancelled, and the devilish Colonel, knowing how Daniel felt about his dress blues, had begun his day by spending the morning in Daniel's office ... or anywhere else Daniel attempted to work.  
  
Finally, the young man had rebelled, having decreed, "Jack, you have training this afternoon, and I have to make some progress on this. I'm going home, and I expect you to stay here and finish ... whatever it is you're supposed to be doing until at least 5 p.m. tonight."  
  
"But, Danny ..." Jack had begun to argue, but was stunned when the younger man had picked up his research and walked out, leaving his lover and the dress blues standing alone in the archaeologist's office.  
  
Jack had been tempted to go after his partner, but then had thought better of it. He had, after all, been driving Daniel totally and completely out of his sexual mind for almost two hours with innuendo and sly movements, and he knew Daniel hadn't gotten a moment's worth of work done just thinking about ... well, the same things Jack had been thinking about, and that certainly hadn't been an ancient civilization or a translation.  
  
Thus, Jack had gone about his day, ignoring more memos, frightening an Airman or two, conning Hammond into giving SG-1 the mission originally scheduled for SG-2 simply because it looked like it would be a nice easy one with lots of ruins for Danny and doohickey stuff for Carter, and finally working with the latest batch of SGC recruits. He enjoyed training sessions. Besides, it was the best way to ensure the incoming staff were properly trained on Jack O'Neill, the tough-as-nails Colonel, Mister Intimidation.  
  
Start 'em right. Scare 'em early, and it'll last for life!  
  
His work day over, Jack headed for Daniel's apartment. He considered wearing his dress blues, but after eight hours apart, he didn't think he'd need the leverage. His Daniel would be as anxious for some serious lip-lock as Jack now was. Thus, Jack was in his civvies -- blue jeans, black tee-shirt, and his favorite brown leather jacket.  
  
It was 6:05 p.m. when Jack used his key to unlock the apartment door. He walked in and smiled at his still hard-at-work lover.  
  
This IS the life. Geez, I never could have imagined this, but I love him. Heaven knows I love him.  
  
"Hey, it's after five. Is it safe?"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Daniel's smile was huge as he watched his lover approach. It was a smile full of want and need, and true delight at seeing the older man. Jack felt warm inside. No one in the world made Jack feel more alive than Daniel.  
  
The younger man eagerly reached out with both arms as he leaned back slightly against the cushions. Jack sat down sideways so that they were facing each other a bit.  
  
"I missed you," Jack said softly.  
  
"Missed you, too," Daniel said tenderly, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.  
  
Daniel's arms engulfed his partner, his hands around Jack's back, rubbing up and down. Jack's left arm reached around his lover's waist, going underneath the shirt to make contact with the skin.  
  
Jack nibbled on Daniel's lower lip before slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Each explored the other as if they hadn't already done so a thousand times before.  
  
"Make progress on your work, Love?" Jack asked as placed a trail of kisses from Daniel's mouth, over along his jaw line, and back again to the mouth.  
  
"Mmmm. Yes, but I don't know what the lions have to do with it."  
  
"What lions?"  
  
Jack's hand was massaging his lover's abdomen as they continued to kiss.  
  
"Symbols. They're all over the ruins, but it doesn't match their culture. They seem so ..." Daniel sighed contently from Jack's touch, causing him to pause in the middle of his sentence, "... out of place."  
  
"Maybe they aren't lions."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking," Daniel said as his hands pulled up Jack's shirt so that he, too, could touch skin. "How'd the ... training go?"  
  
"Good," Jack said as he moved to look into Daniel's eyes. "There's a couple of very promising recruits in this batch."  
  
"Did you scare them out of their BDUs?"  
  
Chuckling, Jack responded, "Of course, but the good ones understand it. They don't really get frightened. They respect it."  
  
As he had spoken, Jack undid the buttons to his lover's shirt. Now, his hand worked on unbuttoning Daniel's pants. Moments later, Daniel moaned ás Jack stroked his shaft.  
  
"Maybe ... they just ... look like lions, Jack."  
  
"The symbols?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Possible. Aren't you the one always telling me not to assume? Maybe they are lions to us, but ... puppy dogs to this culture."  
  
"Or maybe the lion doesn't mean the same thing ... in this ... culture," Daniel theorized, his breathing becoming hampered by Jack's continual fondling.  
  
"That's ... what I just said, isn't it?" Jack barely managed to speak in between his kisses.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the one who's supposed to have all the theories."  
  
"Oh, pardon me, Doctor Jackson."  
  
"You can make it up to me."  
  
"How?"  
  
Daniel's seductive eyes gave Jack his answer. He kissed his young lover some more, their tongues dancing together. At the same time, Jack's left hand pushed the shirt off Daniel's shoulders, Daniel moving to allow the complete removal of the item. Jack began a detailed inventory of every inch of his lover's chest as his kisses worked their way downward.  
  
Daniel sank down even lower into the sofa, his hands alternating between playing with the strands of Jack's brown hair and caressing his upper back. He positively writhed under Jack's dedicated movements, feeling so loved and desired. His skin tingled and blood pressure rose in anticipation of their union.  
  
"You ... sure you don't need to ... keep working?"  
  
"Just on you," Daniel answered, pulling Jack to him.  
  
Their passion exploded, their kisses and touches intensifying, as they consummated their love once again, leaving both completely satiated.  
  
In the aftermath, Jack's head lay on his lover's chest contently, Daniel sighing as he rubbed Jack's back. These times were becoming the ultimate experiences for the archaeologist. He felt freer than ever when Jack was inside him, or he was inside his love. It didn't matter which was the dominant one of the hour, or whether their lovemaking was a wrestling match or a tender caress as it had just been. The act of joining their bodies made Daniel feel like he was soaring over the Earth, free from all constraints, pain, and memories that so often gave him nightmares.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Have I thanked you for caring that I ... I mean, that I used to bring work home all the time, and now I ... I know that ... I mean ... oh gawd."  
  
Jack chuckled as he lifted his head to peer into Daniel's eyes.  
  
"I think what we just did was a wonderful thank you."  
  
Daniel smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm still getting used to it, Jack. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me. When I was in Egypt with my parents, study was like playtime, and it wasn't as ... boring as I know it sounds to you. They ... we did things; it really was fun."  
  
"I know, Danny. Your parents loved you very much."  
  
"After they died, there were only a couple of homes where I had ... friends, any kind of friends. All I had were books and study. Learning was my only escape, the only thing they made me independent and ... free for a while, even if it was only during those moments when I had the books open."  
  
"Oh, Danny," Jack said soulfully, regretting every moment of his lover's agonizing childhood.  
  
"When I got older, I was always on the outside. I wasn't very good socially. Sports. Gawd, Jack, you know how I am. Geez, I trip over my own feet half the time."  
  
"You're just scared, Danny, that's all."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Of letting go. I'll help you."  
  
"That's the point. You already have."  
  
Daniel gently guided Jack's head back to his chest, nuzzling his chin against the damp hair. Jack's hair was beginning to show signs of gray, a beautiful silver-gray that made Daniel's skin shiver in delight. His fingers twirled through a few of the strands for a moment before he lowered his hand to caress his lover's back.  
  
"Jack, remember a while back when we had that big fight, and I got drunk?"  
  
"Because you were always bringing work home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You still are."  
  
"Jack, behave."  
  
The older man chuckled as he ran his hand down the side of his soulmates's slim body, delicately tracing from under his arm, all along the torso, then the hip, and finally, as far down as he could reach on Daniel's leg.  
  
Daniel loved the gliding touch. No one had physically pampered him like that before, or made him feel like he was beautiful, but Jack had always told Daniel that he was just that -- beautiful. What's more, he never stopped with the word. If Daniel doubted it, Jack showed him by lavishing him with love, as he was doing now.  
  
"I know I still bring home work, but it's different now."  
  
"It sure is," Jack smiled as he answered.  
  
"I was so sure General Hammond would fire me, that you'd never come back, that I'd ... lost you."  
  
"Never happen, Danny."  
  
"I ... I want to believe that. I mean, I'm ... learning to. You haven't ..."  
  
Daniel's breathing was becoming a little more rapid, his muscles tensing beneath Jack's body.  
  
"Love, everything takes time. Look, you gave me a space for my clothes and things in your bedroom, let me take care of you when you were sick, and now, you're putting work aside when it really isn't the priority. All those things may sound simple, but they weren't. Letting someone in means opening up, being vulnerable, risking rejection. When you've been hurt as much you have, that's no easy feat. You're doing great, Danny."  
  
As he took in Jack's words, the tips of Daniel's fingers flew lightly over Jack's back in an oval pattern, a shape that was sometimes small and at other times much larger. His fingers roamed first in a clockwise direction, and then counterclockwise. The pace was steady and soothing. After a minute, he brought his left hand up to rub along Jack's neck in a slow, deliberate motion, occasionally lacing his fingers through the fine hairs at the base of the neck, and then gliding upwards. He continued to rub his cheek gently against Jack's head.  
  
"Jack ... when I said I was free when I read and studied ... well, I ... I feel like that now. When I'm with you, when we make love, I'm so free. It's almost like I'm floating among the clouds. Gawd, it's a great feeling. I've never had that before."  
  
"Get used to it. If I have anything to say about it, it'll never stop." Jack's mind took a sad turn as he unexpectedly thought about Sha're, causing his own insecurity about his place in Daniel's life to rear up. "At least, not as long as you want me."  
  
"I want you, Jack. I want you so freakin' much."  
  
"Prove it," Jack challenged.  
  
...and Daniel did. This time, it was a bit more of a wrestling match, one Daniel was determined to win, for he was free, free to love and give of himself to the man he loved as he had never been free in anything before. It was just one night ... but it was one night of what would end up being an eternity of nights as Jack and Daniel lived their forever, together as one ... and for Daniel, it was another step towards discovering that happiness and Jack O'Neill were one and the same.  
  
Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
